1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable connector for releasably coupling two pressure fluid components such as filters, regulators, lubricators, dryers, drains, and the like, in fluid tight relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pressure systems, such as compressed air systems, require the use of a variety of interconnected devices such as filters, regulators, lubricators or oilers, drains, dryers and the like. These components have conventionally been connected by means of standard threaded piping arrangements. Various improved separable connectors have been proposed, such as the separable connections described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,045, issued Jan. 24, 1978 to J. S. Colter, et al. for "SEPARABLE CONNECTION FOR CONDUIT SEGMENTS CONVEYING A FLUID UNDER PRESSURE"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,324, issued Apr. 4, 1978 to R. E. Obrecht for "CONNECTION ARRANGEMENT FOR MANIFOLD BLOCKS"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,335, issued Sep. 15, 1981 to J. M. Olbermann for "MODULAR CLAMPING SYSTEM FOR PRESSURE FLUID COMPONENTS"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,511, issued Oct. 5, 1982 to F. Ribble, et al. for "RELEASABLE CLAMP FOR MODULAR CONNECTOR."